fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeanne Emrys
|-|Base= |-|True Form= Jeanne Emrys is the cousin of Adrian Mariner and the older sister of Lisa Emrys. She is the eldest daughter of the Archangel, Raphiel, and a sorcerer named Nicholas Emrys. She is a member of Eden Squad. She is the second Nephilim within the group. Jeanne is known as the “team mom” as she is the one who keeps them out of trouble the most or from accidentally destroying a town or a country. History Appearance Jeanne is a young woman of average height. She has deep blonde hair and violet-blue eyes. Her hair goes down to her waist and has spiky bangs that frame her face. Her face is said to be that of an angel with a smile to match. She wears a blue hoodie and blue jeans with a pair of turquoise shoes. Despite her perfect vision, Jeanne insists on wearing glasses because they make her look smart. Her true appearance has white-blonde hair. Her eyes are the color of molten gold. Her wings are blood red with a violet glow. Personality Jeanne is a calm, collected individual with the disposition of an army leader. Her true personality is that of a shy girl. She can only be described as pure in every sense of the word leading her cousin/brother and friends to be extremely overprotective of her. Lisa refers to her sister as a true cinnamon roll. Her kindness makes her beauty more ethereal and unattainable as most will believe that she couldn’t possibly be real. Her pleasant and calming aura is enough to pacify even rioting mobs. Jeanne speaks in a very polite manner towards others Her voice is said to be very pleasant and extremely soothing. Lisa comments that Jeanne has inherited most of their mother’s personality and not just her looks. Despite being a shy, nice, and humble girl, her personality can do a complete 180. She can become a confident, stern, and pragmatic person. Yui and Ciara refer to her as an “edgelord” due to her stating that she will “bathe in the blood of her enemies.” This is seen in battle where she does not hesitate to defeat her opponent in battle. This was also more prevalent during her rivalry days with Sieg as she was seen as a polar opposite of her actual self. Even after dating and eventually getting married, Jeanne will not hesitate to back down from a challenge Sieg will bring up from time to time. Apparently, according to Lisa, Jeanne is a closet pyromaniac. Jeanne embodies the term Big Sister in every sense of the word. Known as the team mom, Jeanne dotes on every single member of Eden Squad especially Adrian. She sees him as her younger brother and does not miss any chance to dote on him. She is also fiercely overprotective of him and girls are terrified of her. ANy girl that attempts to flirt with Adrian have described the feeling of death come over them. Like the other members of Eden Squad, Jeanne suffers from PTSD from the destruction of Crescent by Azazel. Eventually, she moves on from this gaining strength to make sure she doesn’t fail again. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good, occasionally Chaotic Good Date of Birth: '''January 6, 1993 * '''Zodiac/Horoscope: Capricorn Birthplace: St. Louis, Michigan, USA Weight: 120 lbs (54 kg) Height: 5'7 Likes: Coffee (Pure Black), Watching Movies especially Horror, Fire, Sieg Dislikes: Azazel, Rom-Coms Eye Color: Violet, Molten Gold (True) Hair Color: Blonde Hobbies: Watching Movies Martial Status: Married to Sigurd Status: Alive Affiliation: Eden Squad, Blacklight Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: 6-B| Low 5-C| High 5-B| Low 4-C| 4-B| 3-C| 2-C Name: Jeanne Brunhild Emrys, The Master of Ten Thousand Ara Ara's, The Flaming Huntress Origin: Until the Clock Strikes Twelve Gender: Female Age: 17 (Pre Apocalypse)| 18-19 (Apocalypse Arc)| 20 (Leviathan Arc)|22-24 (Heavenly Fall Arc)|25 (AYIN Returns Arc) Classification: Nephilim, Hunter, Member of Eden Squad Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-High), Teleportation, BFR (via Apporting), Enhanced Senses (Can see and sense energy.), Fire Manipulation (Jeanne has immense powers over fire. She can set anything on fire with just a mere thought. Her flames are so intense Amaterasu herself said that they rival hers. Lisa further proves this by saying that Jeanne’s flames rival the Sun’s temperature and even goes as far as to say that her sister is a closet pyromaniac. Her abilities with fire was earned her the title “The Flaming Saint”.), Light Manipulation (As the Daughter of an Archangel, Jeanne has immense powers over light itself.), Air Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Life Manipulation (Can literally cause an entire field of flowers to grow just by flaring her Grace.), Telekinesis, Healing (Jeanne has great healing abilities. She can heal severe injuries in minutes. Unlike her mom, she is incapable of healing wounds caused by powerful beings with ease.), Telepathy (Can read surface thoughts but nothing further.), Limited Creation, Magic (Jeanne is an expert in magic and is second only to Yui and Claire. She is capable of creating barriers that can deflect attacks from extremely powerful beings such as Selene.), Flight, Calming Effect, Master Hand to Hand Combatant, Master Swordswoman and, Firearms Usage, Soul Reading, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Higher Resistance to Angelic and Demonic Weapons and Powers, Non-Physical Interaction Attack Potency: Country Level (Should be equal to Sieg. The heat from her flames created a heatwave felt across the country. Could harm a weakened Azazel. Superior to base Claire. Was able to nearly reduce the entire Florida Keys to ashes.)| Small Moon Level (Superior to most other mages and hunters as well as most living demigods. Was able to drive a non-serious Naomi away. Attacks destroyed a massive portion of Phobos.)| Large Planet Level (Power could shake the planet. She was able to harm Belial in a sparring match. Nephilim powers are stronger than before. Belial mentioned that she had amassed enough power to casually “deep fry” the Earth.)| Small Star Level (Jeanne was able to match the champion of Nocturn blow for blow and defeat him in one on one combat.)| Solar System Level (Created a star the size of the Sun in order to defeat a Leviathan. Defeared an Avatar of Edgar alongside Sieg)| Galaxy Level (Comparable to Sieg. Her flames were able to vaporize multiple star systems, and eventually was going to consume the entirety of the Andromeda Galaxy if it was left unchecked.)| Low Multiverse Level (Can match major gods in combat. Is able to defeat a Shedim Titan.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Transversed the entire continental US in minutes.)|Relativistic with Massively FTL reactions (Attacks reached the Moon in a matter of a few seconds.) Lifting Strength: Class T| Class Z Striking Strength: Country Class| Small Moon Class| Large Planet Class| Small Star Class| Solar System Class| Galaxy Class|'Low Multiversal' Durability: Country Level| Small Moon Level| Large Planet Level| Small Star Level| Solar System Level| Galaxy Level| Low Multiverse Level Stamina: Extremely High Range: Thousands of Kilometers|Possibly Interplanetary Standard Equipment: La Pucelle: Jeanne’s sword forged by Raphiel. It has the power to generate flames whose temperature is on par with a blue supergiant star. Intelligence: Extremely High (Jeanne possesses a profound knowledge of human anatomy and physiology, as well as other subjects of biology. Jeanne graduated from high school as the Valedictorian at the age of 15.) Weaknesses: Shares the same weaknesses as Angels but is curbed by her human blood and her mother's status as an Archangel Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Ashes to Ashes: Jeanne points her sword or her hand in the direction of her target and unleashes a torrent of extremely hot flames that can vaporize anything she wishes for it to touch. It has the power to harm even Gods. Key: Azazel Arc Jeanne|Pre Apocalypse Arc Jeanne|Apocalypse Arc Jeanne|Cosmic War Arc Jeanne|Heavenly Fall Arc Jeanne|Return of AYIN Arc Jeanne Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Clockverse Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Female Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Neutral Good Category:Chaotic Good Category:Hunters Category:Protagonists Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Air Users Category:Biological Manipulation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Healing Users Category:Telepaths Category:Creation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Empathic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Soul Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users